User blog:RemosPendragon/Bassenheim Triangle
Okay, as I've been writing for three sectors all the time, I think I need to collect all the summaries from other than Trail... otherwise it all just blows up. =BASSENHEIM TRIANGLE= Three sectors, one nebula. Collective operations: *late M34 - the Lord Militant Governor of Kjipr sector boasted a crusade of his own and pacificated most of the lost colonies in Kjipr, northernmost Iox and when reaching the Carollon subsector, the Carollons supported the crusade to continue into the wilderness space of Carollon subsector (from Trail of Saint Seren#Time of Carollon dynasty) *401M34 - the Howling occurs and severes warp-routes in Bassenheim Triangle Organizations: *Ordos Bassenheim **"High Conclave of Ordos Bassenheim" **Inquisitors in Ordos Bassenheim ***Velgram d'Ark ***Phillip Ancalya ***Ceridwen Lothringen ***Tearlach Rosenstein Collective Titles: *High Cardinal Astral = Ministorum's sector-commander *Lord Marshal = Arbites' sector-commander *Lord Admiral = Fleet's sector-commander *Lord Sector = sector-governor (only in Iox and the Trail, Kjipr has "Lord Militant Governor") IOX -SECTOR M33 *712M33 - sector is found M34 *lateM34 - Lord Militant Governor of Kjipr's personal crusade over the Triangle M36 *In M36, Carollon sector (current Carollon sub-sector and parts of the Saint's Rift) was part of Iox M39 *973M39 - Iox sector was clearly ruled by merchants M40 *012M40 - Dorsova agri world is turned into penal-world *midM40 - Eldar activity in-and-around Bassenheim Nebula raises abruptly *midM40 - Raxan-xenospecies become hostile in-and-around Bassenheim Nebula M41 *midM41 - Raxan species return like reincarnated with the aid of Eldars in-and-aroun Bassenheim Nebula *800M41 - Eldar activity in-and-around Nebula raises significantly *847M41 - Iox sector is driven into chaos and anarchy due Eldar raiders' efforts, sector is declared lost Sector Governor = "Lord Sector Iox NAME" *931-957M36 Spurius XI Pastor Planets *d'Anglos *Dorsova *Ferghost *Ver KJIPR SECTOR M33 *681M33 - sector is found (Carollon sub-sector is integrated into Kjipr) M34 *lateM34 - Lord Militant Governor of Kjipr's personal crusade over the Triangle M35 *In M35, Carollon sector (current Carollon sub-sector and parts of the Saint's Rift) was part of Kjipr M39 *973M39 - Kjipr is ruled by iron fist of Guard and Inquisition M40 *midM40 - Eldar activity in-and-around Bassenheim Nebula raises abruptly *midM40 - Raxan-xenospecies become hostile in-and-around Bassenheim Nebula M41 *479M41 - Conclave of Prosphorant is succumbed *midM41 - Raxan species return like reincarnated with the aid of Eldars in-and-aroun Bassenheim Nebula *800M41 - Eldar activity in-and-around Nebula raises significantly Sector Governor = "Lord Militant Governor of Kjipr, NAME" Planets *Ar Golev *Vostronov *Zereghost Trail of Saint Seren M33 *???M33 - unofficially found by Jebediah Carollon, Carollon system is colonised *681M33 - Carollon sub-sector is integrated into Kjipr *728M33 - Necareth's Gate is found M34 *401M34 - Necareth system is lots due the Howling *midM34 - 8th Founding, Tigers Argent is foun **???M34 - Icefang is unofficially found *092M34 - An Romos Primus is found *117M34 - An Romos Tertius is colonised *892M34 - Carollon IV is colonised *895M34 - Carollon VI is colonised *lateM34 - Lord Militant Governor of Kjipr's personal crusade over the Triangle **898M34 - Vega Maxia-Prime is found **899M34 - Tyron V is found **900M34 - Hadranoh IV is found **901M34 - R485 (Rabs) is found **lateM34 - gained a status of a sector after the prolonged crusade M35 *earlM35 - Vega Maxia falls into Moirae Schism *421M35 - Lothringen is found *497M35 - Lothringen-Eta is colonised *lateM35 - (497-990) Ordos Bassenheim is founded of three sectorial ordos (Kjipr, Iox, Carollon) *lateM35 - Carollon sector (current Carollon sub-sector and parts of the Saint's Rift) was part of Kjipr M36 *268M36 - Julian Lothringen becames a preacher | Purging of Hadranoh/Plaza Massacre occurs *561M36 - the Challenge between two dynasties start *571M36 - Struggle of the Dynasties | Spartak of House Nika takes over title "Lord Sector" *602M36 - After the death of Spartak Nika, Carollon sector is integrated into Iox sector *782M36 - Missionaria Noctus Litoria is launched *940M36 - Crusade for Nightshores is launched **941M36 - Vouklon is found **952M36 - Ras Alhague is found **955M36 - St Seren's Hope is found | Ren Haret is found **956M36 - a'Cancia is found **957M36 - Nighton is found **958M36 - Aurigae is found | Necareth system is re-found *960M36 - Carollon sector is renamed as "Trail of Saint Seren" and regains its status as a full sector **sector fleet makes its base in Necareth system M37 *020M37 - Great Cull, Hermangrad Lothringen is executed *110M37 - Vega Maxia VII is colonised *112M37 - Vega Maxia VIII is colonised *764M37 - Ren Haret IV is colonised M38 *056M38 - Heios is found *281M38 - Imperial Navy is repositioned in Lothringen system (from Necareth) *973M38 - Saint Seren's Hope is declared as shrine world of Ecclesiarchy **High Cardinal Astral is assassinated M39 *earlM39 - Nightshore Revolts *120M39 - Heios IV is colonised *557M39 - Lothringen Heresy breaks out **558M39 - Velgram's World is found | New Mercury is found **559M39 - Vermilion Rock is found **560M39 - Lothringen Heresy is succumbed, whole House is exterminated *561M39 - Eta Hydrae is found *577M39 - Eta Hydrae III is colonised *994M39 - Eta Hydrae IV is colonised M40 *152M40 - Eta Hydrae VIII is colonised *200M40 - Crowmere is found *midM40 - Eldar activity in-and-around Bassenheim Nebula raises abruptly *midM40 - Raxan-xenospecies become hostile in-and-around Bassenheim Nebula M41 *217M41 - Aurigae III is colonised *midM41 - Ancalyan's Cabal, istvaanian inquisitor cabal is snuffed out by Ceridwen Lothringen *midM41 - Raxan species return like reincarnated with the aid of Eldars in-and-aroun Bassenheim Nebula *800M41 - Eldar activity in-and-around Nebula raises significantly *999M41 - Hive Fleet Dorudon attacks on Crowmere system from the west Sector Governor = "Lord Sector NAME of Trail of Saint Seren" *prior 681M33 - Jebediah Carollon rules over his colonies **681M33 - sector is found but is integrated into Kjipr as sub-sector *lateM34 - gained a status of a sector after the prolonged crusade *???-???M?? - House Carollon **lateM35 - sector was part of Kjipr sector *???-571M36 - House Carollon *571-602M36 - Spartak of House Nika **602-960M36 sector was part of Iox sector *960-011M36 - House Nika *012-???M37 - House Judith *713-???M37 - House Carollon *557-612M39 - Velgram d'Ark (inquisitor, was relieved from his former duty in 558 by Ordos Bassenheim) Category:Blog posts